


【狼队】Popping Candy跳跳糖（AU，Logan/Scott，PWP）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, M/M, 傻白甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: 标题：Popping Candy跳跳糖配对：Logan/Scott分级：NC-17注意：傻白甜，OOC，偏软萌甜的Scott，EC是Scott的养父w~~自X，跳蛋，略羞耻，伪放置Play，黏糊糊的小甜饼~





	1. Chapter 1

【狼队】Popping Candy跳跳糖（AU，Logan/Scott，PWP）

标题：Popping Candy跳跳糖  
配对：Logan/Scott  
分级：NC-17  
注意：傻白甜，OOC，偏软萌甜的Scott，EC是Scott的养父w~~自X，跳蛋，略羞耻，伪放置Play，黏糊糊的小甜饼~

上、

Scott微笑着打开了Logan的礼物袋，据Logan所说，那是他特意为自己买的小礼物。

在他们确定关系的几个月后，Scott带Logan回到X学院，探望他的养父们并且共进晚餐。那是非常糟糕的一次会面，Charles倒是一如既往地保持平常心，他说他相信Scott的眼光，不过Erik坚持Scott是被这个人给骗了。不管怎么说，Scott从没见过Erik那么生气的样子——Erik居然能够徒手拆餐桌的钢管桌腿，它可足有手臂粗，这把Scott吓了一跳。

Logan对此早有心理准备，他当然非常清楚父亲们的心思，而且Logan对Scott并不是存着玩玩的心态，于是男人花了非常多的努力才获得他小恋人的养父们的认同。当他们互相熟识以后，居然相处得也很不错，虽然Erik依然看Logan不太顺眼，但也会看在Scott和Charles的面子上，对Logan露出一个敷衍的微笑。

想到那一段日子，Scott弯了弯眼睛，他充满期待的打开礼物盒，而后Scott的动作停顿了一下，蓝眼睛因为惊讶而瞪大了，他看着躺在盒里的东西，下意识地咽了一下口水。Scott拿出手机，犹豫了一下，还是播出那个烂熟于心的号码。

“This is Logan.”Logan的声音从听筒传来，周围有一些嘈杂的人声，看来今天Logan店里挺忙的。

“Hey，Logan。”Scott莫名觉得有些打扰到Logan了，可他不能不搞清楚这是怎么回事，“我想问问，你说的那个小礼物……”

“哦，你喜欢它吗？”对面的男人似乎走到了僻静处，因为那些杂音小了很多，Scott可以听到对方轻微的呼吸声，虽然他们隔着几个街道，但Logan就像在他耳边低语，那让Scott有些脸热。

“呃……”他要怎么回答呢，Scott支支吾吾着，他觉得脸上火辣辣的，似乎说什么都很不对劲。

“你不喜欢吗？”Logan的声音低了一点，突然下沉的语调像是有些失望。

“……不，其实，我挺喜欢的。”Scott说完以后差点咬掉了自己的舌头，他觉得自己的脸到脖子都涨红了，天，他在说什么。

“那太好了，”Logan的声音重新轻快了起来，Scott听着它就能想到对方那种温和的表情，Logan哼了一声，“下午你不是要去X学院吗？就带着它去上课吧。”

“可是……”Scott哽了一声，Logan的话让他几乎拿不稳手机。

“你喜欢就好，Scott，带着它的时候记得想我，”Logan喉咙里滚出了一声低哑的笑声，他还想说什么的时候，那边的人声大了起来，Scott听到Logan朝旁人招呼了一声，“我得挂了，晚上我会早点过去的。”

“唔，好吧。”Scott嘟囔道，“再见，Logan。”

“再见，Scotty。”

这个下午，他将去X学院给那边的孩子上几堂选修课，晚上就在学院留宿，同时和自己的养父们聚一聚。可是，现在……Scott皱着眉看着礼品盒里的东西，一个鸡蛋大小的跳蛋，他有些纠结，不知道为什么Logan会这样心血来潮，但Scott又不想对方失望，他甚至在思考到来之前就下意识地已经答应Logan他会带着它了。

“Oh，god，怎么办……”坐在原地的Scott苦恼地喃喃自语，他偏头看了看时间，再过一阵子就该出门了。想到这，Scott揉了揉几乎僵住的脸，他咬着嘴唇，下定决心地将礼品盒拿了起来。

例行的清洁准备过后，脱下长裤的Scott双腿敞开，站在书桌边。他弯着腰，一只手撑着书桌边缘，另外一只手拿过床头柜上的润滑剂，用着有些别扭的姿势，小心翼翼地将那湿漉漉的液体涂抹在穴口上。

凉凉的感觉让Scott下意识收紧了穴口，那一圈紧绷的肌肉夹住了他的手指，湿热的甬道蠕动着挤压，异物感让Scott不太舒服，但他依然缓缓地抽送着手指，他弯曲着手指按摩着内壁，摩擦带来的琐碎的快感渐渐堆积了起来，温暖的热流慢慢朝下腹汇集。过多的润滑液让黏腻的水声在安静的房间里响起，Scott咬着嘴唇，感到有些怪异的不安，他轻声的喘息在室内显得滑稽又突兀。

Scott不是纵欲的人，他很少抚慰自己，后方被手指开拓的感觉通常伴随着Logan热乎乎的亲吻和恰到好处的爱抚，此刻他孤零零地站在冰凉的地板上，这多少使得小青年有些无所适从。

“Logan……”Scott闭起眼睛，他回想起刚刚打过的电话，Logan轻声呼唤他的名字的语调，还有那种温和的吐息，这确实让他好受了很多，他的身体不再那么僵硬，Scott再接再厉地探入了第二根手指，这样反手的姿势让他觉得有些累了，Scott的额头上冒出一层细密的薄汗。

幸好，Scott的目的只是开拓自己，好把那个小玩具放进身体里，所以等到他感觉他的后穴足够放松后，他就把那颗椭圆形的小东西拿了起来。

消毒过后的跳蛋是常规的白色，润滑液让它显得滑溜溜亮晶晶的，Scott没法端详很久，他在第一阶段已经花费了太多的时间，他的动作再不快点，就赶不上大巴车去上课了。

Scott的手指抓着跳蛋的一端慢慢发力，圆滑的另外一端顺势缓慢地推挤进他的身体，Scott下意识地屏住呼吸，他的脑海里突然冒出了Logan的大家伙，相比起来，这个小东西不算大，也不够热，这使得他的身体本能地排斥它的入侵。

“嗯……”Scott皱着眉头哼了一声，肠壁反射性地绞紧，而那滑溜溜的表面让所有的推拒变成了助力，他感觉到那颗圆圆的东西压迫着内壁朝更深的内里推进，黏膜被轻微拉扯的感觉使得Scott有些发抖。

冷硬的小玩具很快被他的体温所同化，当那个小东西变得温暖的时候，Scott长舒了一口气，感觉稍微轻松了一点，他似乎很快就能大功告成了。

然而，事情总不会那么顺利，不等Scott直起腰，湿滑的跳蛋因为重力直接滑到了那个隐秘的腺体，它几乎是旋转着在那处敏感上蹭了过去。突然而来的刺激让一阵激烈的快感窜向Scott的后脑，Scott立刻像是被重击了腹部一样弯下腰：“呜！”Scott战栗不已，酸软的手臂几乎快撑不住桌面，连双腿似乎都有些发软。

灼热的呼吸从急促变得平和，他缓了好一会儿才站直了身体，此时Scott已经勃起了，并且因为体内堆叠的快感而溢出了一些前液。

Scott感受着体内的异物和内壁肌肉相互挤压的怪异触感，他不能说那很难受，但也绝说不上轻松。还有最后一个步骤，Scott看着那个小小的遥控器，半晌，他视死如归地咬牙将它推至一档。

即使是最低档，也让Scott差点跪在地上，好在他还记得寻找一个支撑，他的手指按在桌子边缘因为用力而发白，Scott大口的喘息着，从身体深处传来那一阵猛烈的酥麻蔓延至Scott全身，蠕动的肠壁让那颗小东西滑进更深的地方，这几乎让Scott心生畏惧。但至少，这个不安分的小东西离腺体远了一些，那让猛烈的快感逐渐变成可以勉强忍耐的琐碎愉悦。

已经完全勃起的Scott喘息着，他汗湿的皮肤上浮起一层薄栗，青年努力让自己不要去注意后腰酸软的部位，他拧着眉头，开始发愁要怎么穿上裤子。

这一次，Scott没有按照以前的习惯穿衬衫，而是换了一套长款的黑色帽衫，衣服下摆的长度足够遮到他的大腿根，至少不会让场面过于尴尬。Scott费力地穿上他的深蓝牛仔裤，抬腿的时候动作总会牵扯到肌肉和皮肤，变动的姿势让那个持续震动的小东西在他的肚子里到处捣乱，按到前列腺的震颤使得Scott尖叫了一声，差一点直接射了出来。

Scott背着他的双肩包，微微弯着腰双手插进帽衫的口袋，他看上去像每一个的无聊随意的大学生，然而现实是他手指紧紧地拽在内衬上，尽力想走得自然一些。青年全身都显得有些僵硬，他的身体深处有一个源源不断的运动体，它在自己迈步时上下移动，刺激得肠壁反射性地收缩，酥麻的愉悦感让Scott的双腿再次颤抖起来。Scott紧紧咬着牙才能咽下那些几乎要冲口而出的呻吟，天知道他怎么能挺直腰板，继续走路，而不是整个人瘫软在地上。

坐在大巴最后一排的Scott不断的改变姿势，试图寻找一个轻松一点的姿势。已经被后穴的震动折磨得思绪凌乱的Scott漫无目的地想着，还好这个小机器是静音的，所以没有人会注意到他正在做的下流事儿，希望，没有人会注意。Scott脸色通红，汗水打湿了他的额发，某种夹杂着担忧的快感让Scott浑身颤抖——他没法安抚自己，这是另一种形式的禁欲，同样也是另一种形式的放荡。

下午，他有两节文学鉴赏课，Scott觉得自己肯定能够撑得下去。那些跳动的愉悦已经让他变得麻木，站立的姿势使得他必须紧紧地收紧身体，才能制止那个滑溜溜的小东西造成的垂坠感。Scott擦了擦额角渗出的汗珠，用着有些低哑和不顺的声音讲着课程，学生们都像以往一样认真的听讲，此刻也只有他不符合课堂的环境，Scott羞耻得要命，他的鼻尖沁出细小的汗珠，感到眼底发热。

梦游一样将课讲完，下课铃声让Scott如蒙大赦，他还没松一口气时，就有几个学生围了上来：“Mr.Summers，你是不是不舒服？”

“……是，有一点。”Scott嘴唇张合了一下，他面色潮红，额上全是汗水，年轻的代课老师看到学生们关切的目光，更加觉得愧疚不安，“但是没关系，我休息一下就好了，你们下课吧。”

“请保重，Mr.Summers，”那些孩子们担忧地点头告别，“再见。”

看着孩子们的背影，Scott心下柔软，他微笑了一下，只不过神智立刻被身体里的震颤给拉了回来，身体内部的细碎快感像是羽毛搔着他的中枢神经，勾得青年完全没法抵抗，他的目光飘忽，看了一下时间之后Scott发出一声如释重负的叹息，Logan差不多也快过来了。Scott深吸一口气，内心暗暗给自己打气，小青年艰难地迈动步子，打算回自己的房间。

在学院走廊这一段短短的路程，Scott又遇到了几个老师，在老师们对看上去面红耳赤，可能有些发烧的他表达关心的时候，Scott努力无视自己已经硬的发疼的状况，故作镇定地同他们微笑着告别，他深深地吸气，离开的脚步却是虚软不堪，Scott真觉得自己下一刻就会狼狈地跪倒在地上，该死的Logan，被折磨了一整个下午的Scott有些恶狠狠地想着。

“胜利”就在眼前，Scott看着走廊尽头他的房门，努力平复不稳的呼吸，而后，另外一条通道里，Charles坐在轮椅上朝他过来：“Hey，Scott，听Jones说你身体不适？”

Scott感觉一阵热血冲上他的大脑，一瞬间的紧张让他身体一僵，那个跳动的小球被内壁绞得紧紧的，那让震动的幅度似乎都大了几倍。猛烈的快感从后方传导过来，像是直接在他的大脑里跳动，Scott感觉膝盖都麻木了，他几乎是绝望地看着他的养父，Scott完全不觉得自己能在他面前掩饰自己在做什么，剧烈的羞耻几乎让他想哭出来。

他们面面相对，Scott感觉到一阵猛烈的尴尬和沮丧，他太阳穴突突地发疼，不知道自己的手脚该怎么放，只是下意识地强迫自己和Charles对视，然后他发现他的父亲的表情从关切变得温和。

“哦，”Charles无意义地轻叹了一声，他睿智的蓝眼睛绝对是看透了Scott的伪装，但他只是微笑了一下，“你还好吗，Scott？”

“是的。”Scott低声说道，他的声音里还带着某种暧昧的气音，然而奇迹般地，Scott觉得轻松了一些，当然，不是指那个还在他体内的小机器不再作乱，而是某种被安抚了的感觉，他放心了一点，似乎被父亲发现的那些小秘密也不是什么罪恶的事情。

“那就好，”Charles点了点头，他轻轻拍拍Scott的手臂，就和他的儿子告别离开了，“去休息吧，Scott。”

回到房间的Scott毫无形象地趴在了床上，落在床上的震动搅动着后方持续的快感，像是石头投入池塘里，荡漾出的涟漪在下腹回荡着，Scott扭动着身体，把那些呻吟闷在枕头里。

快感因为持续的刺激变得麻木，但它们一直没有消失，迭起的愉悦让Scott几乎精疲力竭，他昏昏沉沉的侧躺在床上，周身处于一种紧绷的松懈状态，不知过了多久，他听到一声轻微的门响。

Logan没在餐厅看到Scott的时候就有些担心了，他听Charles说Scott身体不适之后立刻端着两人的晚饭回到房间。男人看到Scott合衣躺在床上时，便放下晚餐，轻手轻脚地将房门合上。

听到动静的Scott“呜”地喘了一声，他微微动了一下身体，却没有什么别的大动作。

“Scott？”Logan轻轻唤道，他挨近了他的小恋人，看清了Scott。青年紧蹙着眉头，双颊染着一层不自然的潮红，额头泛着亮晶晶的汗水，一缕一缕的额发散乱，确实是不太舒服的样子，Logan有些担心了。

“嗯，Logan……”Scott有些费力地吞咽了一下，他从揉皱了的帽衫口袋里拿出了一个遥控器，放在Logan手上，出口的声音带着鼻音，“我带着呢……”

“什么？”Logan看着手中那个小巧的控制装置，有些没回过神。

Scott抿着嘴唇，他已经没力气再生气了：“礼物，你说要带着它的……”

Logan毕竟身经百战，他看了一下就知道那是什么的遥控器，他略显迷茫，但是此刻Scott显然比答案更重要。他把他的小恋人从床上抱起来一些，而后帮Scott脱下已经汗湿的衣服，脱下长裤的时候，Scott因为屈腿的动作而发出一声柔软的低吟，他的内裤已经完全湿透了，Logan抽了抽鼻子，嗅到Scott散发出那种栗子花的暧昧香气。

“……可以了吗？”Scott哑着嗓子问，他手脚发软，赤裸的皮肤已经被情欲熏蒸成了薄红，青年湿润的眼睛看向Logan，但是Logan敢打赌那视线根本没有聚焦在自己的脸上。Scott仰躺在床上，潮湿的棕发散乱，敞开的大腿抽搐着，性器半勃着伏在湿泞成一片的下腹，整个人像被狠狠蹂躏过一样，看上去可怜兮兮的。

Logan喉结上下滑动了一下，纵然他不知道发生了什么，但也很清楚，此刻的Scott最需要他做什么。

——TBC——

本来想今儿码完，感觉有点艰难，就拆成上下了~  
下是全套w~  
有人看就留个回复吧~


	2. Chapter 2

注意：傻白甜，OOC，年龄差，体格差，控制欲爆棚的Logan，偏软萌甜的Scott，EC是Scott的养父w~~跳蛋，Dry Orgasm，操♂哭，骑乘，微强制，黏糊糊的小甜饼~

下、

Logan优于常人的感官能够听到Scott身体里传出一阵微小的机械嗡鸣，清楚它是什么的Logan有些口干舌燥，似乎他合身的牛仔裤也变得紧绷起来。然而，一向自持的年长者只是缓缓吐出一口气（他甚至不敢深呼吸，Scott身上还散发着情欲的气息），尽量轻的将Scott身上被汗水打湿的衣物褪下来。

衣物的离开让空气直接接触到了他燥热的皮肤，Scott感到舒服了一些，他已经失去了全部的力气，只是微闭着眼睛靠在Logan怀里。Logan的手掌擦过他的皮肤，男人一向体温偏高，这会儿却让Scott有了清凉感的错觉，Scott在躺回被子上的时候发出一声小小的叹息。

“你带了多久？”Logan坐在了床边，他倾向Scott，开口的声音近乎温和，他用一只手撩了一下Scott湿透的额发，男人察觉到他触碰到对方皮肤时，Scott下意识松懈下来的反应。

“……打完电话之后。”Scott眨眨眼睛，勉强聚焦到不远处的Logan，男人正用一种莫名的表情盯着他看，那种仔细端详的眼神几乎像是在舔舐他的身体。Scott反手抓着身下的床单，双腿不由得想要并起来，然而任何一个细微的动作都让体内回荡的酥麻更加鲜明，过于杂乱的快感让Scott眼眶灼热，他不知道自己现在是什么样子，但下腹冷飕飕的触感也足够证明他现在是乱七八糟的。

这像是他被完完全全地操开了，就在Logan的眼前，脑海中迷蒙的幻想让Scott浑身发烫，他咬着嘴唇咽下含糊的呻吟。震动还在持续，Scott颤抖着，他微蜷起双腿扭动腰肢，身体深处的那个小东西就像一个永动机，把繁杂的快感源源不断地泵向全身，该死的Logan为什么还不把它关掉？

Logan瞟了一眼床头的闹钟，心中换算后就知道那个小玩具在Scott的身体里无休止地跳了三四个小时，Logan看着Scott潮红的脸颊和湿润的蓝眼睛，突然冒出了一阵恼怒的情绪，Scott的这些反应本来都只会因为自己而产生，如今却因为一个机器变成这样。然而，Scott急促紊乱的呼吸和微微战栗的体态，拉回了Logan的思绪。就像知道Scott所想的，Logan手指微动，关闭了那个折磨了Scott一下午的小东西。

Scott舒了口气，紧绷的肌肉松懈了下来，可是已经习惯了震动的肠壁微微抽搐着，缺少了刺激让他的身体感到了不对劲，蠕动的内壁绞紧了那颗停止的东西，压迫感造成的细小的电流在神经上流淌。Scott无措地动了动腰，他困惑于腹腔深处蔓延开来的空虚。

“Logan，”Scott决定无视他身体本能的不满，偏头看向Logan，他的声音又轻又哑，可能自己都没发现在叫着对方名字的时候，带着浓浓的鼻音的声音近乎柔软，“……可以了吗？”

Logan着迷地看着Scott因为情欲而变得湿润明亮的蓝眼睛，潮湿的鬈发凌乱地散在青年的额角，发梢凝着几滴汗珠，这幅样子的Scott让Logan蠢蠢欲动。

所以Logan制止了Scott打算自己动手的动作，他抓过一个枕头垫高了Scott的腰，分开那双修长的腿。男人弯曲左臂撑在Scott身侧伏在上方，他凑近Scott，亲昵地亲吻他通红的脸颊，另外一只手则顺着腹肌的线条，在对方的下腹抚摸着。Logan指尖梳理般穿过卷曲的毛发，就触摸到了那些干涸的体液印记。Logan不着痕迹地皱起了眉，轻微的按压让Logan的手掌隔着皮肉感觉到一个圆圆的凸起。男人用手指微微按动了几下，似乎没有注意Scott突然急促起来的呼吸，他的声音平稳极了：“噢，它在这儿。”

Scott好不容易地抚顺自己的呼吸，他抬眼看着Logan正经的样子，不知道对方是否是故意的。

Logan的一根手指勾住了球体底端的系带，在拖拽的时候Scott发出了难受的鼻音，青年的身体紧绷着，将那颗小玩具含得太紧，这会儿Logan要是想直接把小球拽出来就有些艰难了，Logan得换一种方法。Logan用手指拨撩着浸得湿漉漉的穴口，那一圈肌肉湿软得过分，他几乎没怎么用力就能突破那虚弱的阻碍。他的手指完全能够察觉到Scott高热的温度。男人小心翼翼地使力探入，抽搐的内壁立刻纠缠了上来，试图将入侵者吞得更深，简直像是在欢迎或者邀请。Logan听到身下的Scott发出了一声压低的呜咽，于是他弯曲着手指，抚摸着颤抖的褶皱，朝着更深的内里探去，他毫不意外地听到了Scott愈加急促的呼吸。

过近的距离使得对方灼热的吐息喷洒在男人脸上，Scott蹙着眉头，微合着眼睛，纤长卷翘的眼睫颤抖着，他因为难耐而大口喘息，Logan低头看向对方分开的唇瓣，还有嘴里一闪而过的鲜红舌尖，这简直是犯规的引诱。Logan情不自禁地在那上面轻咬了一口，用舌尖润湿对方干燥的嘴唇——这孩子可能一个下午都没法好好喝水和进食。

男人的手指触摸到了那个圆滑的小球，那个小东西立刻朝里面突入了一下，Scott腰身一僵，没等他缓过气时，两根手指慢慢用力开合，将它抓牢了，Logan轻轻摇了一下手指中的玩具，让它松动。

细碎的快感让饱经折磨的肠壁蠕动了起来，被强行撑开的感觉使得Scott哽咽了一声，他感到后方的肌肉颤抖着挤压着Logan的手指，他从没那么鲜明地察觉到它们的存在。一阵热流涌向下腹和大脑，Scott觉得焦躁起来，他因为身体反应而羞耻得不行，不自觉地咬紧牙关。

“Shh，Easy，Boy……”Logan察觉到对方又开始紧绷起来，不由得嘘声安抚道，他用自己脸颊的胡茬蹭了蹭对方的侧脸，“Easy，I get you……”

Logan用指尖夹着那个小球，尽可能缓慢地将它拖出来，柔嫩的内壁抽动着绞紧，Logan觉得那些软肉似乎都恋恋不舍地吸着他，这种触感煽情得要命，Logan发出了一声低沉的喘息。Scott呼吸短促，因为Logan的压制而双腿大开，他周身都在发抖。敏感的黏膜因为缓慢的移动产生了复杂的感觉，细小的电流在他的每一根神经上流窜，Scott受不住地哽了一声，下意识地用手抓住了Logan的肩膀，像是想要找什么支撑。

一点一点，一寸一寸，那极慢的摩擦和压迫渐渐朝着出口移动，Scott能够察觉到它逐渐靠近最为敏感的腺体的每一丝震颤，他后腰发软，尾椎灼热，汗湿的皮肤上浮出一层细小的颗粒，Scott难耐地哼了一声，过热的血液搭载着细密的快感流窜到四肢百骸，Scott甚至感到在没有抚慰的情况下，软垂在腿间的性器也跟着抽动了一下。

“……几次？”Logan低声问道，他自然发现Scott到被体液浸得湿漉漉的性器，即使在这样的刺激下也只是颤颤巍巍地抽动，而没有完全勃起，这让他有种说不出来的焦躁感。

“唔……”被情欲搅乱头脑的Scott还需要反应一下才能够理解对方的意思，他的脸似乎都烧了起来，年长的恋人衣冠齐整，依然那么沉稳的模样让Scott羞耻万分，Logan还在很耐心地等着他的答案。Scott看着Logan金绿色的眼睛，那些细致的纹路似乎将他的理智给吸了进去，他只能开合着嘴唇，干巴巴地说道：“大概……两，三次……”Scott不记得确切的数字了，在床上等待的那一段时间，他都是昏昏沉沉的。

Logan的眉毛皱得更紧，眉心拧成深刻的纹路，然而他漂亮的唇角却翘了起来，男人的表情有些高深莫测。

接近出口时，Logan感觉手指撑开的缝隙深处涌出了一股黏滑的汁液，大概是没有干透的润滑液和肠壁被跳蛋刺激分泌出来的汁水，Logan觉得心里那股无处发泄的邪火旺了起来，似乎被夺去了什么东西的感觉让Logan抿紧了嘴唇，半晌，他轻声道：“你都湿透了，Scott……”

细致的愉悦感让Scott微微有些走神，但他依然敏锐地察觉到Logan大概是心情不佳，可没等青年迟钝了一倍的头脑想明白原因，Logan捉在指尖的那个小球就被按在青年敏感的腺体上。Scott浑身一震，还没来得及叫出声，最高档的震动就在那一处炸开了。

一瞬间Scott失去了自己的声音，他猛地试图躬身摆脱这近乎灭顶的快感，然而不等Logan阻止就摔回了原处，Logan抽出手指换了一个姿势，他彻底压在Scott的身上，将对方的四肢限制住，让青年所有的抵抗化为乌有。Scott在Logan健壮的臂膀里面挣扎着，手脚胡乱地挥舞，打在Logan身上却没有一点力气。

看到Scott无计可施的表现，Logan心中那种来源不明的嫉妒似乎得到了宣泄，控制和占有的本能让他思绪凌乱。Scott无法挣脱出Logan的禁锢，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏，虽然在大口大口地喘气，他却依然觉得要窒息了。青年大脑一片空白，脚趾蜷缩，指根僵硬，涨得通红的性器艰难地吐出了几滴浊液。Scott难受地扭了扭腰，他被Logan展平身躯、四肢大开地钉在床上，高潮之后，身体内部最为敏感的地方依然承受着那个小东西疯了一样的粗暴的逗弄，过量的快感已经近乎是疼痛了。

“Lo，Logan……”Scott终于呛出了一声哽咽，下意识地啜泣着唯一记得的字句，他被泪水濡湿的长长的眼睫缠凝成一络一络的。青年大睁着双眼，蓝眼珠涣散而茫然地盯着上方的男人，年长的恋人似乎不为所动。Scott突然感到一阵委屈，他按照Logan的指使做了这一切，他甚至在自己最尊敬的父亲面前失态了，为什么对方依然看上去很不满意？这让他所受的一切都变得可笑。想到这里，本就筋疲力尽的Scott无法控制自己的情绪，他鼻腔酸涩，唇线下撇，无声地抽泣了起来。

说实话，Logan喜欢把他脸皮薄的小恋人逼迫得舒爽到哭泣，青年会皱着眉头，抿着嘴唇，眼睑泛着淡淡的红色，碧蓝瞳仁氤氲着的雾气会凝结成水珠，因为眨眼而从眼角流淌出来。可是这会儿，他听到的哭泣声明显不同于此，Logan如梦初醒，心中重重一跳。

他关掉了震动模式，空闲的手伸向对方下身，完全被打开的甬道没法阻止他轻车熟路地探入，Logan准确地抓住那颗跳蛋小心而平缓地将它拖拽出来，顺手丢下床。

“呜——”由于阻塞物的离去，黏滑透明的水液从闭合不紧的红肿缝隙里流淌出来，打湿了床单。Scott后仰着头，双眼紧闭，大腿抽动着痉挛，性器胡乱地流着水，那阵余韵依然荡漾在滚烫的皮肤下面，他不禁浑身发抖。

“Sorry，Scotty……”Logan松开了禁锢，Scott像是保护自己脆弱的胸腹似的侧了过去，想要蜷起身体，Logan没让他成功。Logan将他的小恋人面对面的揽进怀里，让对方靠在他的颈窝，Scott的动作一停，但没有拒绝。

Logan都要为Scott温柔的性格心碎了，青年带着鼻音和湿气的吐息渗进Logan的衬衫，几乎要将男人烫伤。Logan心下懊恼，环住Scott的手不住抚摸着对方绷紧的侧腰，试图让他放松。男人嘴里喃喃着安慰的话语，直到蔓延在自己肩颈的热液渐渐止息。

过了一会儿，猜测到Scott大概平复了，Logan轻声说道：“我带你去清理。”他的手掌抚摸着Scott汗湿的光裸脊背，男人坐起身来，然而还在他怀里的Scott拉住了他的手臂。

“怎么了？”Logan问道。

“……”Scott微微抬眼看向Logan，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，他的眼睫上还挂着泪珠，脸颊尤其是鼻头红红的，只要看到这个表情，Logan就想捧起他小恋人的脸庞，好好的亲吻他，然后用他所能想到的所有词句安慰他，告诉对方一切都会好起来的。

Scott咬着嘴唇，见到对方似乎没明白他的意思，便有些恼怒地曲起腿，用膝盖轻轻地磨蹭了一下Logan的下腹，那儿早就坚硬无比了，这是一个过于明显的暗示：“Fu……Logan，你还要等到什么时候？”Scott咽下一声咒骂，他的声音沙哑极了，开口的话简直直白得不像他。

Logan有些发愣，他下意识地接了一句：“你不是不行了吗？”好吧，现实是不管是什么性格的男人，听到这句话都会生气的。Scott恼羞成怒地翻了个身，把Logan掀翻在床，可能是因为Logan被Scott难得愤怒的表情惊住了，也忘记了其他反应。青年恶狠狠地扯开Logan的皮带，后者很顺从地抬腰让那一条牛仔裤连同内裤离开自己的身体，Scott一边拽着牛仔裤的裤腿，一边又气又恨地想着Logan的腿真是该死的长。

摆脱围困的大家伙笔直地贴在男人坚实的腹肌处，Logan在Scott跪坐在他腰上的时候还试图坐起来，然后Scott一手撑在他的胸膛，Logan不得不躺好，然而他的手依然下意识的托住Scott的大腿，想给他一个额外的支撑。Scott恶狠狠地盯着Logan，蓝眼睛显得格外明亮，他像是要扑上去咬死Logan般的咬牙，另外一只手扶着Logan的坚挺性器抵在穴口。几乎胀大到极致的性器溢出的前液从Scott的指缝里流出来，是谁刚才还在说“等等”的？Scott深吸了一口气，开始试着往下坐。

Scott被彻底打开的穴口翕合着，他不自觉地仰起了头，后背紧绷起来。Logan进到了一个柔软而湿热的地方，他能感觉紧致的甬道包裹着他，即使里面有一些残存的汁液的润滑，容纳Logan的大家伙还是有些吃力。

Scott蹙着眉头，牙关紧咬，他在那一阵恼怒情绪过去后发现现在的自己进退两难，他虚软的大腿还在发抖，几乎快跪不住了。Scott颇感难受的扭动了一下腰身，这引得身下的男人一声低喘。因为体位的关系，那根大家伙已经进到了一半，硕大的前端毫不留情地顶开柔嫩的内壁，抽动着的甬道被一寸一寸地撑开，它们徒劳地绞紧了那根火热性器，青年深处的液体将它淋了个遍，甚至有些体液顺着交合处的缝隙流下来，沾湿了Logan卷曲的耻毛。

Logan腰部发力坐了起来，这次Scott没有阻止他，他只是在男人挺动的时候发出细小的抽气声。Logan健壮的手臂牢牢托住Scott颤抖的腿弯，他一只手环住青年的腰，手掌覆在对方后腰，替他卸了部分力道，他巧妙地将自己的衬衫脱了下来。皮肤相贴的触感让Scott松了一口气，却又觉得自己被小看了，他忍耐着后方那种惊人的满涨感，哼了一声：“别动。”

直到股间感受到Logan粗硬的毛发，Scott完全将那令人艳羡的大家伙吞了进去后，才吐出他屏住的那一口气。Scott看着他年长的恋人金绿色的眼睛，手掌下是Logan的肩膀，他能感到那些遒劲肌肉的颤动。Scott像是没有察觉对方忍得额头青筋直跳，只是慢条斯理地在身上小幅度地起伏着。Scott拱动腰身，摩擦感让他尾椎酸软不堪，他感觉自己的身体本能地收紧着，而后他往下一坐，突然而来的冲撞让电流窜向大脑，两人都不由得呻吟了一声。充满和占有的感觉让Scott呼吸急促，在这一刻，他感觉到之前那些震颤产生的莫名的空虚感，被这一击撞得粉碎。

起伏的摩擦逐渐加剧，但这对于Logan来说依然是隔靴搔痒的不满足，他克制着自己，只是用脸侧的胡茬磨蹭着Scott的前胸，他偶尔用舌头逗弄对方的乳珠，让它在自己的唇齿间变硬发红，像是某种熟透了果实。

肉体拍打声逐渐响了起来，Scott的动作也越来越急促。Logan扭胯开始迎合，这让快感来源变得无可预测，他低吟着加速。直到Scott重重下落的时候，Logan算准了似的让自己狠狠擦过了那个腺体，猛烈的快感在Scott的脊椎炸裂开来。他难耐地张开嘴唇，却发不出声音，后仰着头的姿势让Logan更好地在他的前胸留下了咬痕。青年全身发麻，手肘打颤，他再也支持不住自己的重量，被Logan顺势接到了怀里。

Scott半勃着性器艰难地吐出几丝前液，在Logan下腹划出几道水痕，这回Logan没有说什么不合时宜的话了，他揽着Scott翻了个身，姿势的变动让Logan进的更深，后者呜咽着，微闭上眼睛，向Logan交出了所有的控制权。青年修长的双腿分开曲起，他已经没有力气环上对方的腰，只能无力的蹬着床面。

又快又猛的撞击深入着Scott纤瘦的身体，Logan每次都能精准地刺激到被玩弄得敏感至极的腺体，激烈的快感在青年的周身流窜，热流涌向下腹，但他已经无能为力了。男人坚定的抽送给他的大脑输送着过多的欢愉，不知如何形容的光芒让Scott头晕目眩，他觉得自己仿佛在云端旋转、漂浮，耳边是湿润的水声和血流的嗡鸣，同Logan亲吻是他唯一还记得的事情。

Logan逼近临界，他的动作变得急促难耐，而Scott显然也无法克制、意乱情迷。Scott抽噎着，无法发泄却阻止不了快感的攀升，海浪一样连绵巨大的愉悦冲击着他每一根神经，他在全然的失控中攀上顶峰，周身抖得不成样子。

潮热的甬道痉挛着，紧得不可思议，男人闷哼一声，重重冲刺了十几下，狠狠咬住Scott的嘴唇，堵住对方的一声呜咽，他深深地射进了Scott的身体里。

Logan贪婪地舔舐着对方的泪水，湿漉漉的触感让Scott感到羞赧，却敌不过Logan的坚持。空气里充满着混合着汗水的麝香味，暧昧的气息明白无误地告诉所有人这里到底发生了什么。Logan揽着Scott，他把鼻尖凑向了Scott潮湿的鬓发间，汗涔涔的皮肤亲密地紧贴着，他们安静地享受着高潮后的余韵。

“还好吗，Scott？”Logan低声问道，半晌，却没有得到答案。他低头一看，发现Scott在完全放松下来后已经陷入沉睡，他绝对是疲倦极了，甚至没有向Logan表达他需要清洗的意愿。青年抿着嘴唇，侧躺的时候脸颊显得有些鼓，他放松下来时的轮廓看上去甚至还带着一丝孩子气。Logan心下柔软，几个热乎乎的吻落在对方的眉弓。

等到Logan把Scott抱进浴室清理，并整理好床铺后已经是深夜了，Logan看着蜷在被窝里睡得正香的Scott微笑了一下。但是想到这一切的源头，他又不自觉的皱眉。男人走到床边替他的小恋人掖了掖被子，拿过手机走出房间。

他在走廊里意外碰见了Erik，对方手上拿着一副棋盘，阴沉沉地看了他一会儿，却什么都没说就走了。Logan站在庭院里被风一吹，有一种劫后余生的错觉，他感觉自己后背渗出了薄薄的冷汗。

好吧，身经百战的大兵也会对恋人的父亲感到敬畏啊。

拨号之后，电话对面响起了男声：“Hey，Jimmy？”

“Victor，”Logan听到那声调侃般的语调，就知道对方肯定知道他打电话的缘由，“好吧……是你，Wade，还是Remy？”他回家之前和他的队友在酒吧聚了几次，而这三个人总是满肚子坏水。

“我居然排名第一，真荣幸啊，Bro。”Victor的笑声透过听筒传来，狭促得让Logan想揍得他满地找牙，“Remy出的主意，Wade买来的，我负责放。”

“说真的，太阳镜？”Victor嗤了一声，毫不掩饰他的嘲笑，“你每晚都给你的小男孩讲睡前故事吗？”

“好吧，”Logan颇感无语，他对他的队友们出人意料的举止总是无可奈何，“我知道了。”得到答案的Logan不想多说，打算挂电话。

“等下等下，Jimmy，好用吗？”听筒里的声音加大了，听上去很是好奇。

“……”这回Logan没有回复就按了挂断键，这有可能会让他的哥哥发怒，但他可不想和对方分享自己的性经验。

Logan舔了舔嘴唇，迈着略显轻松的步子，往Scott所在的地方走去。没有吃晚饭的Scott半夜会饿的，他还要准备一下他们的宵夜。

——FIN——

啊……《跳跳糖》上下加起来1W1~~爆字数的我简直精尽人亡……  
这篇时间上是《奶油布丁》之后发生的事情~主要就是湿漉漉软绵绵和嗡嗡嗡【x】~  
想写甜蜜蜜的东西，所以大家看看就好，不要较真w~  
回标题，跳跳糖其实可以用来咬，只不过前几篇写过BJ了想缓一缓www~  
有人在看就留个回复吧~


End file.
